


Q!

by Hillena



Series: creative juices [5]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/48653722643/dont-point-that-thing-at-me">Prompt from here.</a> | <a href="http://boothroyds.tumblr.com/post/48655288432/q-bond-yelled-james-will-you-just-shut-up">╰(・ω・ )</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Q!

“ _Q!_ ” Bond yelled.

“ _James_ , will you just  _shut up_ for a minute?”

Bond rubbed a hand on his face annoyingly, “No,  _no_. I will not.” The double-O started pacing, “And if you’re not careful, you could—” When he turned around, Q was trying to do some sort of thing to the gun, which was idly directed at him, “Oh my god, Q,  _don’t point that thing at me!_ ”

“I thought you tested you own guns,” Bond asked, quickly taking the Walther from him.

Q crossed his arms, sporting a petulant pout, “After the incident with one of my underlings, I was apparently ‘banned’ from the range.”

James gave him a found smile and placed the gun on the coffee table. “Hey,” He wrapped an arm around Q’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, squeezing him slightly, “At least you weren’t banned from testing equipment anywhere else.”

A cheshire grin plastered itself on Q’s lips.


End file.
